


RFA in High School

by jeonlicious



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonlicious/pseuds/jeonlicious
Summary: Park Sumi received a written letter for her to join a club. It was a suspicious letter, and yet, Sumi met up with the club’s President to reject the offer. Five boys and one girl in one suspicious club. The club’s purpose was so bizarre—it left Sumi speechless and decided to rethink her rejection.





	1. Characters Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> yes—! this is it. i’m almost done on revising and fixing a few things…! soon, you can read the full stories. i’m still having second thoughts so i might start changing the plot… well it depends on the situation. here’s the character introduction… just to satisfy you guys lol ENJOY!

RFA—

  * **V**
    * Real name: Kim Jihyun/Jihyun Kim.
    * Alias: V
    * The  _real_ leader of the club: RFA.
    * Childhood best friend of Jumin.
    * Third-year student—Jumin’s classmate.
    * Rarely at their club, yet checks on them through Seven and Jumin secretly.
    * Has a surprisingly soft spot for Jaehee.
    * ”She had been working a lot and she had been under pressure.” — V about Jaehee.
    * Usually at the rooftop, taking a bunch of photos.
    * Ex-lover of Rika, founder of their club.



 

  * **Jumin**
    * Real name: Han Jumin/Jumin Han.
    * Alias: Trust Fund Kid (by Zen)
    * Second in command in the club.
    * Jumin stands as the  _leader_ of the club.
    * Well-known as the _vice president_ as V is the _president._
    * Third-year student; same class with V.
    * Bring his pet cat in their club.
    * V is the one who gave her a name: Elizabeth the 3rd.
    * Hated how Seven shorten her name.
    * Their family owns the school.
    * Also the treasurer of the club.
    * Surprisingly popular among the girls.
    * Class President of the school.



 

  * **Zen**
    * Real name: Ryu Hyun/Hyun Ryu.
    * Alias: Zen, Beautiful man (by himself), white beauty, Elly (by Yoosung and Seven)
    * Second-year student.
    * Very popular.
    * A freelancer model.
    * He’s also a member of the choir and theater.
    * Position in the club—as Jumin stated—the Mascot.
    * Has narcissism and likes to flirt, especially towards Sumi.



 

  * **Jaehee**
    * Real name: Kang Jaehee/Jaehee Kang.
    * Alias: Workaholic Jaehee (by V)
    * The secretary of the club.
    * Second-year student: advanced classes.
    * Speaks very formally, even calls Jumin with his last name.
    * Vice President of the school.
    * A black belt judo graduate back in middle school.
    * She doesn’t like cats because of the cat’s hair.
    * Idolized Zen very much that she started to influence Sumi as well.
    * She’s very protective towards Sumi.



 

  * **Yoosung**
    * Real name: Kim Yoosung/Yoosung Kim.
    * Alias: Shooting Star (username from his LOLOL, and everything else), YS (by Zen and Seven)
    * First-year student.
    * In the gaming and barista club.
    * Because of Rika, he joined RFA.
    * Addicted to games, especially on LOLOL.
    * Same class with Seven and Sumi.
    * Only acts cute towards Sumi.



 

  * **707**
    * Baptismal name: Choi Luciel/Luciel Choi.
    * Alias: Seven (wants everyone to call him), 707 (username he usually uses and Zen calls him), God Seven (by himself), and Luciel (by Jumin, Jaehee, and V)
    * First-year student.
    * Same class with Sumi and Yoosung.
    * Same reason with Yoosung why he joined RFA.
    * He got a bunch of secret places that he uses whenever he skips class.
    * Expert when it comes to insulting others—though, indirectly.
    * Loves Honey Buddha chips and Doctor Pepper.



 

  * **MC**
    * Real name: Park Sumi/Sumi Park.
    * Alias: Babe (by Zen), Sumi-Sumi (by Seven), Park-ssi (by Jaehee and Jumin), MC (by Seven)
    * First-year student.
    * The newest member of the club.
    * Likes to study.
    * Always gets beaten by Seven when the latter decided to study.
    * Has an older brother who lives in Europe.
    * Met Rika once and helped her, but she doesn’t remember her anymore.
    * The female mascot of the club.



 

Ex-member/s—

  * **Rika**
    * Real name: Unknown.
    * Currently missing in action— as V stated.
    * Yoosung’s cousin.
    * V’s ex-lover.
    * Supposedly a third year, same with Jumin and V.
    * She’s the founder of RFA.



 

Others—

  * **Unknown**
    * Real name: ???
    * Alias: Haneul, Unknown.
    * He goes to a different school.
    * Good terms with Sumi.
    * Helps Sumi the most.
    * ???



 

  * **Vanderwood**
    * Real name: Unknown.
    * Alias: Mary Vanderwood 3rd (called by Seven)
    * Seven’s friend in and out of school.
    * Had the same job as Seven.
    * Gender unknown.



 

  * **Elizabeth the 3rd**
    * Real name: Elizabeth the 3rd.
    * Alias: Elly (called by Seven), _that cat_ (called by Zen)
    * _Member of RFA…_ as Jumin stated.
    * Likes being brushed by Jumin.




	2. PROLOGUE: Welcome to RFA!

\---

 

In her first year in the school, she knew that nothing bad would happen if she keeps on track the things she needed: be on top of the class to achieve her goal.  Basically running through without tripping. But she tripped. She tripped into a magical world, where she knew she cannot escape once she said yes. 

“So, what you say, _Park Sumi_?” 

Her eyes blinked when the person in front of her repeated his words. It was the word of confirmation whether she will respond yes or no. Though, her mind is filled with haunted thoughts of the possibility if she joins.  A bunch of eyes looked at her way. She was in a spot where she doesn’t want any of their attention, but she was the center of attention now. 

“I doubt she’ll answer right away,” the guy with a leather jacket interrupted. She doesn’t mean any harm, though the eyes of that fellow man made her shivered due to the fear. “She doesn’t even fill up the papers, _V_.” 

“There’s no need for that,” the guy named  _V_ replied. He was wearing the school’s uniform but there’s this aura where she knew he isn’t just an ordinary student in this school. 

“Maybe she’s thinking that if she joins this club, she won’t have any free time!” The red-haired one replied in an enthusiastic way. He slammed his hands on the table, making the blonde boy and the white-haired man to shrieked in surprised. “Let her join temporarily and if she doesn’t want it, she can leave!” 

“Or she can just say no.” 

“Oh boy, _Mr. Han,_ ” the red boy said teasingly towards to the guy wearing the leather jacket, “You don’t know the business at all. Hey, if you join this club, you won’t be able to leave easily… So, I suggest to join this club temporarily and if you don’t like it, buh-bye!” 

“I doubt she will like _that_ , Luciel,” V replied, referring to the choice of words that the red-haired man said. His attention went to Sumi once the red boy settled down on his chair. “Ignore what Luciel is saying. Rika sent you here to replace her. We really want you to join.” 

Sumi’s eyes turned towards to the red boy, making Luciel tilt his head confusedly. 

“I’ll take the red boy’s idea into consideration. I want to do it.” Sumi said confidently afterward.

Luciel cheered in delight, lifting the white thing up in the air, causing the man wearing the leather jacket to screeched in horror. It was the cat. _So he brought his cat in the clubroom_? That’s fascinating. 

“A week…” V muttered while looking at the mess that the other members were doing. “I really hope you’ll join this club officially.” 

“You just said that I’m the replacement of Rika,” Sumi said, earning her a surprised reaction from V. “I really don’t want to get involved to a bunch of weirdos, though. But since I recognize the blonde kid, so I’ll consider it.” 

V’s smile grew wider as Sumi noticed it. It’s no wonder he wants someone to fill the position that Rika left because the person itself went missing. 

“Hey, everyone,” V spoke a bit louder to get everyone’s attention. “Please introduce yourself to our new member… though, temporarily.” 

“I’ll go first,” a lady in a girl’s uniform said. She stood up from her chair, bowing slightly to Sumi as she spoke lightly. “I’m Jaehee. It’s a pleasure to have a new member, and that is also a girl. I hope we get along.” 

Sumi bowed her head in response, following with a smile.  The order went on counter-clockwise after Jaehee took the lead. 

“I’m Zen. Well, if you want to know my real name, I can give it to you. Along with my number.” Zen winked towards Sumi instead of bowing his head. “Oh, please, I’m not the most handsome man you’ve seen… Well, I can’t help it if you think that way, my lady.” 

Sumi’s eyes grew wider, making Luciel to laughed in his place. 

“Is it my turn now?” The blonde boy mumbled, and V nodded his head with a smile. “Hey, Sumi- _ssi_! You might recognize me! I’m in the same class as you! Along with this red weirdo.” 

“Hey!” Luciel said, sounding offended. 

“I’m Kim Yoosung! I’m related to Rika, the founder of this club. She’s my cousin! I really hope you’ll join… You just give off the aura that you are connected to Rika.” 

Everyone went quiet, as well as Sumi, though they were stunned at the words Yoosung said. 

“Okay, enough with this weird no background music atmosphere,” Luciel said, jokingly. “I’m 707. Yes, yes, a lot of people mentioned me in every single conversation they had. I’m hot! I’m great! God Seven’s great!” He jumped on his seat while he started screaming a bunch of compliments to himself.

“Is that really your name? V just called you Luciel, though.” Sumi asked, interrupting Luciel’s chants. 

The red boy laughed as he was seen through his action. He coughed as he smiles brightly towards the lady in front of their table. 

“I’m Luciel. Yes, that is my real name… Like what Yoosung said, I’m in the same class as you. I don’t go to class because it’s boring.” 

“So that’s why I didn’t recognize you…” Sumi mumbled.

“Yup!” 

“Anyway,” the leatherman replied huskily. He was holding the cat in his arms as he spoke sternly. “My name’s Jumin, Han Jumin. I’m in charge of being the second leader here whenever V is not here.” 

“And you know me already so I don’t need to introduce,” V added with a smile. “In this club, we do a lot of fun stuff. But every year, we always set up a huge party at some reserved place. We invite students and a bunch of guests who can donate some of their money for those who are in need.” 

“To summarize that,” Jaehee added. “Our goal in this club is setting up a party as an act of fundraising and donating the money we earned to the people who are in need.” 

“I… I didn’t know there’s a club like that in this school.” Sumi gasped in amazement. 

“Because Rika just formed this club two years ago! When Jumin and V are still fresh,” Luciel jokingly said, giggling in response. “We really hope you’ll join this club after that temporarily deal I declared.” 

“I haven’t really done anything like that in my life…” Sumi reasoned. “I mean, I’m a loner. I prefer to care myself only.” 

“Very selfish,” Jumin muttered, though loud enough to be heard by everyone. 

“Like you’re in the position to remark that,” Zen hissed. “You’re selfish yourself. Bringing that cat in school…” 

“She’s part of the club, don’t question it.” 

V quickly interrupted the two before it even got started. 

“Please behave. We have a new member and I don’t want to talk to the both of you regarding the rules.” 

“Wait, there are rules?” Sumi quickly added. 

Luciel hurriedly went to the desk behind him, grabbed the huge binder by the computer, and sprint over to Sumi’s side. He flipped through the pages and showed the lady the page where the rules are listed and explained thoroughly.

“The rules are pretty short and simple. Have fun, no fighting, and love each other!” Luciel beamed happily.

Sumi looked at the rules as Luciel explained every detail. Indeed, all the rules are thoroughly explained and the consequences if a member broke a rule. Although a few rules are simple like;  _no fighting, clean up after yourself,_ and etc. But there are rules that are very  _serious_.

“Rika was the one who made the rules so it’s all fluffy and nice!” Luciel added.

“I see! This club is wonderful.” Sumi said quietly with a smile, ended up receiving a bunch of gasped from the members. “What?” She questioned when everyone’s eyes were on hers again. 

Luciel turned his head away from Sumi, mumbling binary codes and languages that Sumi knew it’s hard to understand. 

“Now you see why Rika chose her?” V suddenly asked, and he received a fast respond by nodding their head in unison. 

Odd but very amusing. This club called RFA would be her new home.

 

\---

 

 


	3. The RFA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my draft, I had a lot of things going on but I didn't include it because it gave away the plot right off the bat. So, I shortened it and break it into short chapters. So, it can be easy to read! Anyway, here's the first official chapter! I tried to stick to their canon personalities that include their attachment to MC so fast lol.

\---

 

In her first day as one of the RFA members, Sumi received a bunch of attention from everyone other than Jumin. Zen remarked that the guy is a jerk and does not care about anyone other than himself, so she shouldn't worry about him. Though, Sumi doesn't really  _care_ about anyone in this club other than herself. 

V promised her that she stay in the club for only two weeks; weekends included. Luciel suggested two weeks because within those weeks, they are preparing their first party ever since Rika left and they want Sumi to join. 

"Oh yeah, I noticed that you hardly come to our class," Sumi said, looking at Luciel, who was busy doing some  _stuff_ on his computer by the corner. He looked at her with a smile. 

"Because it's boring," Luciel replied. "They teach boring stuff." 

"You need it for exams, you know." 

"Exam sucks, anyway." 

Sumi huffed her cheeks, looking around as she noticed anyone hasn't arrived for their after-school club meeting.

"Where is everyone?" She asked after examining the place. "It is past 3 in the afternoon, though." 

Luciel stopped  _whatever_ he was doing and went over to the cabinet near the window. He opened the cabinet and grabbed one  _potato chip_. Sumi nearly gasped on her seat when Luciel waved the chips in front of her. It was that junk food called  _Honey Buddha Chip,_ which is really rare. 

"I got it using Jumin's name," Luciel grinned widely and open the sack for them to share together. "To answer your question, Jumin is very busy with school and other stuff. Jaehee handles some of it, though. Zen... well, let's say he has some  _narcissistic_ problems going on." 

"So, you're saying that they can't be here?" Sumi took one piece of the chip from the bag, careful not to waste the rare chip. She only had eaten this rare chip once. 

"No, they'll be here soon. Just give them a few minutes," Luciel noticed how careful Sumi was with eating the chips. "It's fine! Eat messily as much as you want! I got a bunch of them in my house, though." 

Luciel's bright personality made Sumi giggled. He shoves a ton inside of his mouth while he scanned his phone with his other free hand. 

Sumi continued to munch on the chips, still carefully eating it, as she remembered one person that Luciel didn't mention. 

"Yoosung?" She asked. 

"Oh? Oh! That kid went home because he got a fever," Luciel moved beside Sumi, taking three or four chips with his hand. "Or per usual, playing LOLOL again." 

"LOLOL? That online game?"

"Oh! You knew about that?" 

"Everyone does since it's all over the news... and social media. Some parents are suing the makers of the game because their kids are too  _obsessed_ with it." 

"So, you watch the news."

Sumi raised her eyebrow at Luciel's words, making Luciel mumbled a few incoherent words that seem to be very hard to understand. 

"Luciel takes care of the classified information we had in this club," Sumi turned her head around towards to the source of the person who suddenly interrupted them. "He does some background check on everyone and so, he looked up some information about you, too, using that skill of his."

"Skill?" Sumi asked Jaehee, who was at the entryway of their clubroom. She pushed her glasses upward, eyes piercing through the mess that Luciel had made. 

"He has this incredible hacking skill, Park- _ssi_ ," Jaehee said in a tone of matter-factly. "And what did I tell you about this matter, Luciel?" 

"To eat in the club?" Luciel responded nonchalantly. 

Jaehee's eyes were sharp, as Sumi observed, that made both Luciel and Sumi to flinched visibly when they met her eyes. 

" _To clean up before we arrive,_ " Jaehee said coldly. 

"Oh... right, ma'am." Luciel gulped as he hurriedly cleans up the mess. 

Jaehee rolled her eyes and sat in her seat, across Sumi. Jaehee gave off the aura that she's hard to approach and a stoic person. Even though she's a girl, like Sumi, she was terrifying. She can already feel the floor shaking because of Luciel hurriedly cleaning the mess. 

"O-oh," Sumi hesitantly tried to break the ice that surrounded the room the moment Jaehee sat down. "That's why Yoosung wasn't in class. We did a bunch of things in class, though. I hope he's okay with copying my notes." 

"Oh?" Luciel hummed, turning his head to Sumi. "I can hack through the computer of the faculty and steal the documents they used." 

Luciel quickly dusted off his chair and went back to the spot he was before, typing in an inhumanely speed on his computer. Sumi, at first, was confused. But then, she remembered that hacking is kinda... bad? 

"Wait, Luciel... isn't that against the law?" Sumi said quietly, looking at the glare against Luciel's glasses. 

"If you have the skill, nothing is against the law!" Luciel gazed up to look up at Sumi, smiling triumphantly at her. 

Jaehee watched quietly the two. She smiled to herself. She never felt the need to say a word between those two, though. 

Later on, Jumin and Zen entered together in the club. There was a bit of an argument before they finally went inside. The meeting started since they have enough members. It was all about the  _possible_ guests they could invite. Jumin made Sumi look through the information from the last party and let her do her job. 

At first, Sumi was confused. But Zen and Luciel quickly helped her to understand what she needs to do. 

"All you need to do is to exchange emails and convince them to attend our party," Jumin added, settling more list of guests in the table. "We might recommend new guests but we will take it easy since you are new in this." 

Sumi leaned down to fetch something from her bag. Everyone was quite surprised how unresponsive she was. But when she pulled out her pen and started scribbling onto the paper that Jumin had given her, everyone gasped. 

"Isn't this  _fella_ over here had a bankrupt last year? It was on the news. I remembered because he was the one who started a riot in front of the cameras, which got broadcasted. So, I doubt they will help us. Anyway, instead of inviting one person, how about we aim for a bigger organization? Companies, perhaps?" 

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. Sumi was still blabbering about a few guests that she noticed on the list until she stopped since she didn't hear anyone talking. 

"I'm sorry..." She blushed in embarrassment. She was talking way too fast. Of course, the information that she had gathered might be wrong. She lowered her head away from everyone's sight. 

"Now I  _understood_ why V wants her," Jumin stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And why Rika chose her." 

Jaehee moved over to Sumi, patted her head that made Sumi tilt her head to look up at her. 

"It's okay. You are voicing your opinion." 

"It isn't an opinion when it's true, though," Luciel said as his eyes are glued to the screen of his laptop. "I think it is best if we double check their background before we consider them as the guests." 

"That is right," Jumin seconded on Luciel's statement. "Luciel, guide Park-ssi on this so she can get used to it." 

"Alright!" Luciel nodded in agreement as well as saluting to Jumin. 

"Well, everyone has to help either way," Zen said with a smile as he looked at Sumi. "But I can help you, too!" 

"Help? Then, don't invite her to your  _house_ ," Jumin retorted, not batting an eye to Zen at all, to which the other just hissed in response. 

Jaehee sighed as she proceeds the meeting. 

The meeting ended in a nice way (except to Zen and Jumin) and they all set to head home. Sumi was packing her stuff when Luciel tapped her shoulder and told her that he would be walking her home since it is getting dark. 

Sumi found out that Luciel must have known her address since Jaehee did mention that Luciel looked through her background information. And also because Luciel was walking ahead of her like he  _really_ does know where she lives. 

"You don't need to, you know," Sumi said, watching Luciel's back. She caught off guard when Luciel turned his head to give her a wide smile. 

"I need to," Luciel shoved his hands in his pocket. He slowed down until they are both walking side by side. "You go in the same direction to where my house is, anyway. But I'm pretty impressed with what you did earlier!" 

_He changed the topic so quick..._ she thought to herself. 

She rubbed the back of her head as she laughed awkwardly. What she did earlier was quite embarrassing, though. 

"Even Mr. Han was speechless!" Luciel added. "It never crossed my mind to do a double background check on the guests, though." 

Sumi hummed in response. 

"So, that's also your job? You check on the guests' background information?" 

"Well, I'm good at whatever I do," Sumi blushed when Luciel winked at her. "If I don't do any background check on the guests, there is a high possibility that they have bad records." 

"Bad records?" 

"Yeah, for example... 3 out of 10 people we invited are criminals! They plan to rob us as soon as we collected everything!" 

"That's horrible!" 

"Right! That is why doing a background check on each guest is important!" 

"That seems very hard..." 

Luciel shook his head with a huge grin. 

"Not really. I've studied most of my time so I'm good at it," he turned around to Sumi, who also stopped walking as soon as Luciel did, too. He extends his fist in front of her with a huge smile. "If you want any information on someone, just tell me! It won't cost you anything!" 

Sumi laughed as she bumped her fist against Luciel's. They both laughed afterward and started walking once again. As soon as they arrived in front of Sumi's place, Luciel bid her goodbye and went to the other direction. 

Sumi went inside as soon as Luciel disappeared out of her sight. As soon as she settled down on the couch, she pulled her phone out. She hasn't touched her phone the whole entire day because of the club. In her notification, there are three messages from unknown numbers. 

When she opened the first one, it's stated that it is from Luciel. He told her that everyone knows her phone number now since she's part of the club. Luciel also included the numbers of each member for her to save. 

The second message was from Jumin, but it was a picture of a cat, a beautiful white cat. It doesn't have any words so Sumi figured that Jumin had sent her a wrong one. Jaehee was the last one, stating the same information that Luciel sent. 

After dinner, Zen called her to tell her that he knew her number and had saved it. Yoosung sent a message around midnight, too. 

Sumi felt very welcomed now. The club was warm, fun, and very interesting, too. Although, their leader, V, is not there. As well as Yoosung, too. It was really fun. 

 

\---

 


	4. Competitor Appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have any question! I will be happy to answer them!

\---

 

Next day, Sumi was greeted by Yoosung by the gate of their school. He said he was waiting for Sumi to head to their class together. Sumi thought of Yoosung as adorable as a puppy so she unconsciously patted his head as they proceed to their classroom. She told Yoosung everything that had happened yesterday, and purposely skipping the  _embarrassing_ stuff that had happened until they stopped in front of a certain door. They heard a few muffles and chips cracking, and also laughter. Yoosung and Sumi both looked at each other before Yoosung opened the door. The sight wasn't pleasing nor disturbing, but Sumi and Yoosung both plastered rather a disappointed look. 

Luciel, the red-haired boy, was sitting on a certain box with his laptop on his lap while munching on his favorite junk food. Also, he's surrounded by the empty bags of that chips. Both Sumi and Yoosung stood in front of a surprised Luciel, whom also muttering that he had been found by the agency. 

"So, this is one of your secret places," Yoosung said, scanning the entire place. "You're a mess, Seven." 

"I told you," Luciel whined. "Classes are boring! Ugh... now our homeroom teacher saw me... I must go to our class." 

"Oh, poor you," Yoosung sarcastically response. 

The way Luciel reacted made Sumi giggled. These two seems to be the closest among the members because they are close in age as well as in the same class. Although, it looks one-sided. Now that Sumi is aware of the existence of these two in her class, she noticed that Yoosung sat in the second row, in the middle. Luciel by the window and Sumi is in the front row. It's pretty obvious that Luciel would be doing other stuff in class since he kept on saying that classes are boring, which proves Sumi's assumptions as she stole a glance behind her and saw Luciel hiding his laptop behind their textbook. 

It was lunch by the time Luciel stood up to stretched his arms then sat down once again and continued playing on his laptop. Sumi and Yoosung joined him soon later, to which Sumi learned that Luciel doesn't really eat other than his  _Honey Buddha Chips_ and his  _Doctor Pepper_. Yoosung pulled the vacant chair in front of Luciel and helped Sumi to pull the other table to make their space bigger. Yoosung had a lunch box that he cooked. He was the only one with a proper meal. 

"RFA is a private club," Yoosung explained as started eating his meal. "Ever since Rika moved away, RFA became very inactive." 

"But now  _Sumi-Sumi_  is here, we can be active again! All we need to do is to let others know we're active once again," Luciel added as he closed his laptop and started eating his  _meal_. He turned to look at Sumi, who wasn't eating at all. "You're not eating?"

"Oh..." Sumi looked down. She shoves his hand inside of her bag, but she didn't pull anything. "I actually forgot my lunch at home." 

Instead of standing up and buy some food at the cafeteria, Sumi pulled out her book and notebook. Both Luciel and Yoosung blinked their eyes. Luciel looked astonished at her action. Instead of eating, she preferred to study in their lunch break? 

"Perhaps on a diet?" He mumbled to himself, but Yoosung heard him. 

"Probably not," Yoosung shook his head to no. 

They just let Sumi study on her own while they chat and eat. Occasionally, Luciel would force Sumi to take a few bites of his chips, but that's all Sumi ate. 

After school, the trio went to the clubroom together. Luciel was going on about how Sumi was grumbling throughout the entire class, to which Sumi said he was lying, but deep inside, she was blushing and trying hard to hide her embarrassment. 

"If you don't have money to buy yourself food," Luciel started, patting Sumi's shoulder. "Tell me and I will give you my chips!" 

"Sounds convincing," Yoosung sighed. "But that's not healthy!" 

"Oh, come on! Sumi is definitely not a diet so it's best to eat up snacks instead!"

"But I'm really on a diet," Sumi mumbled. 

"You say that but your stomach was really growling," Yoosung said. 

As soon as they entered the clubroom, they were greeted by Zen's incredible allergy reactions. Zen had mentioned to Sumi that he is allergic to cats since their fur tickles his nostril in a bad way. 

"Oh, my, Zeeeeeen~" Luciel greeted happily as he moved closer to the table. "What's happening to you? Why are you sneezing even though  _Elly_ isn't even here?" 

"She  _is_ definitely here!" Zen shrieked. "I can feel it!" 

Yoosung sighed as he moved towards to the table, placing his bag down on the floor and sat in his seat. Both Zen and Luciel are arguing about some certain things that made Sumi questioned them. But Yoosung told her to ignore them. Even with all the ruckus that was happening inside of the clubroom, Sumi heard a faint thud. She looked up at the door and soon, the door flew open so fast. Jaehee was panting heavily as she rests her entire body against the door. Both Zen and Luciel stopped to look at her. Sumi quickly went to get a cup of water for her. 

"We... We have a competitor!" Jaehee took the cup of water from Sumi and thanked her. She drank for a bit before continuing. "They are also holding a party the same day as we do!" 

Sumi watched as Luciel rushed towards to the computer by the corner; almost tripping in the process, too. He started typing so fast. Zen carefully guide Jaehee down to sit on the chair, filling the cup with water once again. 

"This is bad," everyone looked at Luciel as he said those. "We need to call Jumin and V and tell them about this right away!"

"I'll call Mr. Han right away!" Jaehee said as she pulled her phone out and quickly dialed  _Jumin_. 

Sumi looked quite out of place. Yoosung quickly caught up on that and dialed V, perhaps. She was lost. She didn't know what to do. She was just looking around, but soon, she snapped out of her worries as Luciel called her name. 

"Sumi, I need your help! Come here," Sumi quickly went to Luciel's side. 

As soon as she arrived beside him, she saw everything that unfolds before her eyes. The screen had a lot of things going on that Sumi had no clue what to do. Despite not knowing anything, Luciel placed his laptop in front of her and told her to do a brief research about  _Mint Eye_  and print everything that she thinks is important. Sumi did what she was told and started working on it. 

Jumin came inside of the clubroom 15 minutes after the call. He announced to everyone that they shouldn't be panicking over this since it happens, anyway. Although V couldn't make it, he told Jumin a few information and strategies to do. Everyone started doing something separately. Yoosung went beside Sumi to help her out, but she heard him complaining how irresponsible V is. She hummed and continued to scan the screen. Sumi and Yoosung didn't find any information about  _Mint Eye_ at all. Since it is new, there is not much information. 

"Could it be that they are really careful? Secretive like us?" Yoosung asked. 

"Maybe... But I think it's best to let them compete with us," Sumi said, not aware that everyone was looking at them. "You see, Yoosung, they did this for a reason! Like why would, out of all the days, picked the same date as us?" 

"Oh? Are they trying to compete with us on purpose?" Yoosung asked in bewilderment. 

"They are obviously from a different school. Perhaps they are aware that this club exists, too, so they are purposely competing with us... subtly, though." Sumi hummed, pushing back her hair behind her ear. "Or this is pure coincidence?"

"Let's say they know us," Sumi flinched when he heard Jumin talking to her, to which she also noticed that he was standing in front of her. "it means they purposely made a club to compete with us?" 

"Um... I'm not sure about that yet," Sumi gulped. She is still quite awkward and timid around Jumin. "So, what should we do?"

Jumin crossed his arms over his chest, thinking deeply. 

"Let's just say that they know us and trying to compete with us," all eyes went to Luciel as he started talking. He pushed his glasses up as he grinned widely that sent shiver down to Sumi's spine. "Let's compete back. Let them have their party the same day as we do. This is a matter of how many guests and donations we received, anyway." 

Sumi's eyes widened at his words. 

"That is rig—"

"However..." Sumi didn't mean to cut Jumin's words, but she really can't calm down since the possibility of going up against to this new club is really risky. "If we do compete with them, not only it will damage the reputation of our club if we lose... but also the purpose of the club." 

Everyone once again went quiet after Sumi talked. She stood up, bowed at them, and she exits the place. She couldn't handle how she interrupted Jumin as well as how embarrassing it was. The room was filled with silence from the other members and she clearly felt Jumin's piercing eyes. 

She sighed as she made her way towards to the gate until she stopped her track because of her name being shouted by someone she knew. She turned around and she saw Yoosung running after her, and behind him were Zen and Luciel. As soon as Yoosung reached her, he told her that he got worried about her. She left the room without a word, so they were super worried. Jaehee is also worried. 

"I... I surely made him mad, right?" Sumi asked hesitantly to Yoosung, who gave her a small smile. 

"Doubt it," Zen responded instead. "That jerk was just too speechless that you are really good." 

"Yeah!" It was Luciel's turn. "He was saying to V before that you are suspicious and you might not know what you are supposed to do, but look! You shut him up with your intelligence!" 

Yoosung agreed with them with a huge smile. Sumi couldn't help but smile as well. Zen suddenly said that he will treat everyone because someone finally shut down the  _Trust Fund Kid_ and it was the best thing ever that Zen had seen. Luciel picked the place instead of Zen, who doesn't really care. Though, he was blabbering how unhealthy the choice of meal that Luciel picked. The four of them sat on the bar stool and ordered their desired meal  _ramen._ With the seating order of Yoosung, Zen, Luciel, and Sumi.

"So," Sumi hummed when she noticed that Luciel was looking at her. "Are you single?" 

She could only blink her eyes when Luciel asked that. Zen and Yoosung choked on their water when they heard Luciel's question and because of that reaction, Sumi finally got what Luciel meant by the word  _single_.

"W...wha... Why that so suddenly..." Sumi stumbled on her words, taking the cup of water to drink it to hide her embarrassment. She heard Luciel laughing because of that. But that wasn't what caused her to be embarrassed. 

"Well, I did thoroughly check your personal information," Sumi snapped her head as she heard that. "Ah, just information like phone numbers, address, and of course your status!" 

"... Status? You mean..." Sumi squinted her eyes when he saw the grinned that Luciel plastered. 

"You never had a boyfriend!" Luciel announced in a high-pitched tone. Sumi gasped loudly. "Come on, Zen here is single, though."

"Don't even pull that on me..." Zen snarled at him instead. 

"And also, like Mr. Jumin Han, Sumi-Sumi loves cats!" 

Yoosung finally reacted. He gently shoves Zen out of the sight to properly look at Sumi. 

"She's a perfect match to Jumin," Yoosung said with a smile and ignored Zen's gasped in horror. "He has a pet cat named Elizabeth the 3rd that he brings at the clubroom sometimes!" 

"It's complicated," Zen shoved Yoosung out of his face then turned his head to look at Sumi. " _Really_ complicated."

Sumi chuckled at the way the three started interacting. Zen kept on saying that it was wrong for Jumin to bring the cat in the clubroom. Even if Jumin's family owns the school, he isn't allowed to bring his pet cat.

"Wait, what?" The three looked at Sumi when she said that. "Jumin owns the school?"

"Oh? You didn't know?" Luciel respond. 

 _RFA members are really weird..._ she thought to herself. 

They didn't linger in the shop for too long. Sumi went home first before it gotten dark and bid them all goodbye. Zen and Yoosung said that they will hang more since they don't really want to face their homework. Luciel didn't say anything, but Yoosung said that he has a job so that might be it. 

As soon as she arrived at her house, Sumi checked her phone to see if there are some new messages or emails from the guests that they had sent emails. She was right; a few guests had started sending her emails regarding their party. Though, before she can even answer their emails, her phone rings. She answered it quickly without looking at the caller ID and due to that, she was surprised by the voice she heard from the other line. Last night, it was Zen and Yoosung who had called her and kept her company for at least an hour before she went to bed. 

And now, Jumin, the person on the other line, was calling her. She was nervous, though. 

"Good evening," she greeted.

Jumin's voice was slightly lower than the usual tone she usually hears in person. She can faintly hear the cat's cries, to which Jumin excused himself for a bit. Jumin didn't talk much about what had happened earlier, though, Sumi caught a few compliments about her from his words. He mentioned about his expectations regarding her, to which he was surprised that she went beyond that. Sumi was still awkward around Jumin, even by the phone, but Jumin randomly brought up the topic about cats.

"3 out of 5 cat projects that I mentioned," Sumi hummed, getting comfortable on the couch by then. "I really like the Cat Tower." 

"But won't that distract people flying the airplane?" 

"They will be if they love cats like we are," 

Sumi laughed at his words. She also learned that Luciel  _abuses_ Elizabeth the 3rd whenever she's at the clubroom. That is why Jumin started having a second thought about bringing Elizabeth the 3rd. 

"Luciel's way of showing his love to my Elizabeth the 3rd is unbearable," Jumin explained. "I can't bear to watch."

"Maybe if you talk to Luciel about this," Sumi started. "He might change the way he plays with her?"

It took a while for Jumin to reply that he must discuss this with Luciel with her presence at that. She just laughed but soon, she agreed. 

She might have the wrong impression about Jumin. The guy is fun to talk to. Although he talks about nothing but his  _future_ cat projects yet there are all interesting for her. 

Jumin ended the call when her mother called her for dinner. Though, she couldn't even walk over to the kitchen because she noticed (after ending the call) that V had sent her a message. It was 15 minutes ago, while she was talking with Jumin. The message wasn't a laughing matter, but she laughed. 

 _Is V kidding? Around this time?_ She thought, but then she stopped as she gave the message another read through. 

"You must be kidding me..." She sighed and quickly sent a message to the other members. She doesn't know if it's appropriate to create a group chat and sent the message over there. 

No one answered her though. 

"Mom!" She called out her mother, who popped her head out of the kitchen entrance. "I'm going out for a bit!" 

"Oh? But sweetie, dinner is ready." 

"I will eat it later when I get home!" 

Sumi went upstairs to her room to change. She can't afford to still be on her school uniform this late at night. She was in a hurry with looking for a decent attire tonight, and so when she came down, her mother was at the door, talking to someone... or  _people_. 

"Mom, who are you..." Her words trailed off when she saw Luciel in front of their door, holding three bags of  _Honey Buddha Chips_ as well as another paper bag. "W-why are you..." 

Her words trailed off once again (perhaps unable to comprehend what was happening) and looked at the others behind Luciel. All the members, except V, are present in front of her eyes. She could almost hear the bell of her mind ringing due to how  _unexpected_ these people are. 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> note: i will try to finish the prologue and the first chapter so i can update it!! well give out reviews or comment if i misspelled something or you feel it's out of place!


End file.
